My Life Is Yours, I Promise
by kickassfu
Summary: "Don't leave me." the words were faint, but Hak still caught them. The pain in them, made his heart ache with sorrow. She had lost the world, and still stood tall, but Yona was only a girl - a warrior, strong, but still just a girl.


**A/N:** Xmas gift for a friend :D Third time I'm writing these nerds (always as gifts for this friend) and I'm still not sure I'm very good at it lol oh well *shrug* Hope you like it anyway ^^ Thanks for reading.

 **My Life Is Yours, I Promise**

Lying down, Hak's skin felt hot against her hand - _too hot_ \- and she worried for him. Yoon had taken care of him, as best he could, but Yona asked to take his place, wanting to be by his side when he was most vulnerable. _As he always did for her_. Although, Yona's feelings were selfish and possessive, not selfless like his; she wanted to be the one by his side, to be the one to care for him, the first thing he'd see as he awoke. It didn't matter if the sickness could pass on to her, Yona still lied next to him, caressing his face, running her fingers through his damp hair.

Feverish and weak, unlike she had ever seen - besides when he got injured - he opened his eyes. He looked at her with wonder and happiness and something she couldn't quite understand, Hak smiled as he had never done before - it was honest and childlike. It didn't last long, until he was asleep again, lost to her once more. She wasn't leaving him, never, but someday she might have to watch him leave. That thought haunted her every waking moment; kissing his forehead, she hugged him tight, and eventually her eyelids had grown heavy, until she dreamt of him.

He felt better, as healthy as a black dragon once again, Hak knew his strong body would get rid of that pesky illness as quick as can be. Before he could stretch and get up, he felt a strong grip on his body; looking down, there was his princess holding on to him for dear life, tears running down her face. Wiping her tears, he wondered if she was dreaming of Soo-won, and that hurt him more than any wound he had ever gotten. But then, she whispered his name, embracing him even tighter, and he might as well have died and gone to heaven - because Yona couldn't be dreaming of _him,_ and if she was, why would she cry?

"Princess, wake up." he whispered, touching her face gently in a soothing motion. She didn't wake up, nor did she let him go.

"You're up. Are you better now?" Yoon asked, entering the tent.

Hak was conflicted. He didn't want her to let go, _not really at least_ , but he couldn't hold back for much longer either, and so he begged Yoon for help with his eyes.

"Yona spent the whole day and night with you, she just wouldn't leave your side, so let her rest. And you might always relapse, so just sleep some more too."

"Sure, but I can't do _this_ anymore."

"Suck it up, you should be used to it by now, besides she obviously needs you right now, as much as you do her. I'll tell the others, you're not completely well yet, just be with her." Yoon had noticed Yona's inner turmoil, and he knew Hak's feelings perfectly well, he just couldn't understand how both of them could be so blind. Maybe this push would finally get them there, maybe not.

He thought he was only having a fever dream, of Yona being by his side in his sickness, it was blurry but he remembered feeling relieved. The look on her face had been one of worry and fear, but also of love, and he wouldn't forget it till the day he died. Hak was important to her, Yona had shown him that, again and again, and he had promised his life to her for as long as she would take him. He was hers, completely, irrevocably, wholly, hers.

" _Don't leave me._ " the words were faint, but Hak still caught them. The pain in them, made his heart ache with sorrow. She had lost the world, and still stood tall, but Yona was only a girl - a warrior, _strong_ , but still just a girl.

Unable to help himself any longer, he hugged her back, as his way to comfort her broken heart, "I'm here princess. I won't leave you. You will never be alone. My life is yours, I promise."

Suddenly, her grip slackened and her body relaxed against his, as if all her worries had been cleansed. Taking advantage of the situation, he enjoyed her closeness, her smell, her heat and basked in the situation, filing it away so he could recall it whenever he needed it. It was warm and nice, so much so, that he ended up falling asleep with her in his arms.

The next morning had been awkward, as they woke up entangled in each other, but neither had wanted to part quite yet, pretending to still be asleep for a while longer - both of them knowing the other one had already awaken, but ignoring it. They were where they needed to be, where they belonged.


End file.
